


Homeless

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Borrowers - Freeform, Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Slight Panic, Who Died, being homeless, borrower!virgil, brief mention of abandoned babies, but very brief - Freeform, homeless!patton, human!patton, human!roman, moxiety - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Patton is homeless. And lonely. One night, while settling down in an alleyway, he meets someone. They both end up helping each other.





	Homeless

 Patton sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. The fall air was chilly and his ratted old hoodie was hardly doing anything to keep him warm. He sighed, watching as his breath escaped and disappeared into the sky. He pulled his hood over his head as he continued to walk.

 The sun was setting, so there weren’t too many people on the streets. Just one or two here and there, on their way home to rest and get warm. Patton slumped at the thought. He hated when he envied others and really tried to catch himself and stop, but it was  _so hard_  when all Patton wanted was somewhere to go back to.

  _Someone_  to go back to.

 Patton continued on his way, coming across a still open Starbucks. His stomach growled from the smells coming from inside and he felt around in all his pockets. He winced when he felt only a dollar and sighed. He sent one last longing look before starting on his way again.

 “Sir! Wait!” Patton stopped, turning around only to see a man coming toward him. He seemed around his own age, maybe a year younger. He was smiling brightly even though Patton could see the pity-er, well, maybe not pity, sympathy seemed more accurate-in his eyes. Patton also couldn’t help but note the puffy white jacket and the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

 “Uh, yeah?” Patton asked, a bit nervous as to what this man wanted. The man came closer until he was an arm’s length away.

 “Sorry, I just uh…” The man paused before holding out a brown bag with the Starbucks logo on it. “Here.”

 Patton blinked at it before taking a step back in surprise. “Oh! No, I can’t accept that-” The man cut him off.

 “Please, consider it a gift from me to you.” The man then looked a little sadder. “I saw you staring from in the Starbucks and well…I have more than enough.” The man said, pushing it closer. The way he said the last part wasn’t the least bit braggy or condescending. Instead, Patton could almost hear guilt.

 Hesitantly, Patton reached out and took the offered bag, making the man smile. He looked inside, seeing a blueberry muffin. Patton could feel the heat emanating off of it. He smiled as he looked back up at the man.

 “Thank you…?”

 “Roman.” The stranger introduced himself, smiling.

 “Thank you, Roman. I’m uh, I’m Patton by the way.” Roman nodded.

 “It was very nice to meet you Patton, but I must be off.” He turned to leave but stopped. “…Stay safe out there.” Patton blinked, but before he could say anything the stranger-Roman-was gone.

 As Patton continued on, his heart was just a little bit lighter. Patton looked down at the muffin, but decided to eat it once he got back to ‘his place’.

 He turned a sharp right into an alleyway. At this point the sun had fully set, leaving the only light the one streetlamp at the entrance of the alleyway. He took off his backpack and slid down against the wall. He set his muffin to the side as he opened his bag and took out his quilted blanket.

 He ran a thumb over it, the stitching was coming undone not unlike his hoodie. But Patton didn’t have the money to go out and get a new one.

 Not that he would want to, this blanket held too many memories of before.

 Shaking his head, he draped the blanket over himself before grabbing his muffin. He reached in to grab it before pausing. He stood still, listening to the darkness around him. Nothing happened for a moment until a  _faint_  whimper echoed against the tight walls. Patton blinked and scanned the area around him.

 It  _sounded_  like a person, but yet, the noise had been so small sounding. Patton’s first thought was a baby-which wasn’t impossible, he had seen that first hand and unfortunately, he had been too late-but it sounded even  _smaller_  than that.

 Patton stood, leaving his stuff against the wall as he walked a little farther in the alleyway. “Hello?” Patton called out, his voice carrying. He strained his ear to hear anything and he did, but this time it wasn’t a whimper, but the rustling of paper or leaves.

 He turned and sure enough, he saw a small pile of leaves, moving slightly. Frowning, Patton’s mind immediately went to rat. But then he heard the soft whimper again and it just sounded way too _human_  to be a rat. But that was impossible.

 Right?

 Either way, Patton couldn’t stop his curiosity and so he got closer and bent down near the leaves. He carefully reached out his hand and plucked the leaves away. He gasped at the sight before him, taken completely aback.

 A tiny person, staring up at him with wide fear filled eyes.

 Definitely not a rat.

 Patton couldn’t help himself as he leaned in closer but paused when the little guy flinched back. “Oh no, hey. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Patton said, keeping his voice low and soft. He noticed the little guy trembling and Patton could only assume it was from both fear and the cold.

 Patton bit his lip. “You’re freezing.” He said, sadly. He looked back over near his blanket before making up his mind. He reached his hands out, only for the tiny person to jump back and hold his hands out in front of him in some sort of pathetic defense. Patton paused once more. “Please, let me help you. You’ll die if you don’t get warm.”

 He watched a number of emotions cross the little guy’s face before he dropped his head and nodded. Patton smiled and resumed what he was doing, cupping his hands around the little guy and carefully lifting him up. The little guy yelped and Patton was quick to reassure him.

 “It’s okay, you’re safe.” He stood up and turned back to his little corner, sitting down against the wall. “Now let’s get you warmed up, okay?”

 Patton gently shifted so the little guy was now in one hand, held against his chest. With his other one, he reached inside the bag and tore a small piece off the top of the muffin. He then held it up to the tiny person.

 “Here you go, this will warm you up a bit and I’m sure you’re hungry too.” The tiny person hesitated, before taking the offered food. Patton watched and smiled as the little person took a bite, eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

 Patton decided to turn his focus away from the little guy and so he reached into the bag and grabbed the rest of the muffin. He took a bite and almost melted at the warmth and taste. It had been a while since he had something so good.

 The two ate in silence and when Patton was finished and looked down to check on the little guy, he saw that he had fallen asleep. Patton smiled at the cute sight and was also happy to see the kiddo was no longer shivering either.

 Patton yawned and very carefully moved so he was lying down. The kiddo was still held close to his chest as he used his backpack as a pillow and covered himself up with the blanket. With one last yawn, he fell asleep.

***

 Patton awoke to an unfamiliar sensation coming from his hand.

 He shifted and looked down, only to see the tiny person from the night before looking up at him with wide eyes. Patton blinked and carefully sat up, letting the tiny person sit in his palm as he rubbed at his eyes. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought last night’s events had been a dream.

 “Good morning,” Patton spoke softly. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Patton asked. The tiny thing tensed up and Patton was quick to reassure.

 “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. In fact…” Patton bit his lip and hesitated for a moment, before putting the little guy down on the ground in front of him. “If you’re feeling alright, I won’t stop you from leaving.” He saw the kiddo blink in confusion, but Patton just smiled and turned away. Busying himself with putting his things back into his bag.

 He had expected the little guy to take this opportunity to get away, so he was more than a little surprised to hear a small voice.

 “Why did you sleep out here last night?” The voice asked, soft and hesitant. Patton looked down on the ground and saw that the little guy hadn’t moved, but was rubbing his arm nervously.

 Patton focused on the question. “Well…I don’t have anywhere to go. I’m…homeless.” Patton answered, looking down.

 “Oh…” He heard the little guy say. “I, uh…know how that is…” Patton blinked and looked back at him.

 “You’re homeless too?” The little guy nodded.

 “Maybe not quite your definition of homeless, but yeah…I was forced to leave my home when the human called the exterminator. I’ve been trying to find a new place to live but…” He gestured towards the two building that surrounded them. “These buildings are too new and the walls aren’t hollow…and if I travel any farther I might not make it…” Patton felt his heart break as the little guy got choked up at the end. And just his whole situation, in general, seemed…really bad.

 “I’m sorry…” Patton said. “I’ve uh…I’ve been homeless for about a year now. I got fired and then evicted all within the span of a week…I don’t have any family…or friends…no one to go to. So, I sold all the things the bank didn’t take and settled for life on the streets.” Patton told his story, gesturing to the area around him.

 After that, both were silent for a long time.

 “…Thank you, for last night. I probably would have frozen to death if you hadn’t helped me.” Patton blinked, before smiling.

 “Of course kiddo. I’m sorry if I scared you though. I can imagine a giant coming towards you and picking you up is pretty scary.” The little guy shrugged, but Patton could tell he was right.

 “I’m Virgil, by the way,” Virgil said and Patton smiled.

 “Patton. It’s nice to meet you, Virgil.” Virgil nodded and both fell into silence once again.

 “Hey, uh, Virgil?” Virgil looked up at him. “I know we’re still technically strangers and I completely understand if you just want to leave, but…maybe, since we’re sort of in the same boat, we could…stick together?” Patton asked nervously, trying hard not to get his hopes up.

 Virgil tensed but relaxed a few seconds later. He was silent for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

 “Sure,” Virgil answered. “I’m pretty sure if you wanted to hurt or keep me you would have done so already. You haven’t even asked me what I am yet.”

 “I would never hurt you! Or keep you here against your will.” Patton reaffirmed. “…And I figured asking that type of question would be rude.” Patton said, shrugging. Virgil chuckled at that.

 “I think you must be the nicest human I’ve ever come across,” Virgil said and Patton beamed. “I think sticking together…will do us both some good.” Patton grinned, eyes alight.

 “Can I hug you?” Patton asked, figuring Virgil wouldn’t appreciate just suddenly being picked up. Virgil tensed but swallowed down his nerves.

 “Um, sure. Just…be careful?” Virgil answered, sounding nervous. Patton nodded and just as gently as he did the night before, he scooped Virgil up and held him close to his chest. He smiled when he felt Virgil relax against him.

 “Let’s both look out for each other in this giant, messed up world okay?” Virgil said after several moments. Patton smiled as he blinked away tears. He was so happy he finally had someone.

 “Okay.”


End file.
